A Day in the Life of Family Guy or Road to BC
by PimpPanda
Summary: This story starts with Peter going crazy and results in somebodys death , while Brian and Stewie go back in time,meeting prof.frink from simpsons and at the funeral Peter meets his old enemy the Big Chicken
1. Default Chapter

A Day in the Life of Family Guy  
I don't own any of the characters but I do own this plot.  
Scene 1:Int. The Griffin's family house  
Peter: Peek-a-boo I see you!  
Stewie: Blast! You woke me up fat man! Hey where are you!  
Peter: Where am I? Where am I? Aghhhhh! Where am I?! Where am I!? Hey Lois  
where am I!  
Lois: Peter you're at home. You are acting like a child and our guests are  
almost here!  
Stewie: So tired, must go to sleep.(falls asleep)  
Peter: Home. Home, eh. Where is home?! Lois where is home?!  
(Ding Dong)  
Lois: Ahh, That must be the door are guests have arrived.  
Peter: Where is the door Lois, where is the door!  
Lois: Peter its time like this when....(shoves peter into the shower)  
(The doorbell rings again)  
Lois: Coming!  
(Peter starts yelling in the shower and bangs on the walls)  
Stewie: Can't an old man get any sleep around here!(Takes knife and walks  
toward the washroom. Opens door and goes inside)  
Peter: Where is our house! Lois where is our house! What the hell!(looks at  
shower curtain and sees a small figure with a knife coming towards him)  
Aghhhhhhhhhhh!  
(The music from Psycho comes on)  
(The guests leave and Lois comes towards the bathroom)  
Lois: see Peter, that wasn't so bad!(Goes inside)Oh my God! Brian come  
quick!  
Brian: Thank God he's not dead.Quick to the hospital!  
(Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da hospital) 


	2. The Hospital

Scene 2:Int. Hospital  
(Peter is lying unconscious on a table where the doctor is examining him)  
Doctor: Now let me just remove the knife and you'll be okay Mr. Griffin  
(touches the knife which is inside Peter and Peter wakes up)  
Peter: Ahhhhh!!!!! Where am I!  
Doctor: You're in the hospital.  
Peter: Where is the hospital!  
Doctor: In Rhode Island.  
Peter: Where's Rhode Island!  
Doctor: In Florida.  
(5 hours later)  
Peter: Where is the Universe! Where!  
Doctor: Mr. Griffin the Universe is everything.  
Peter: Where's everything!  
Doctor: Ughhhhhhh (puts a needle tranquilizer into Peter and Peter  
collapses) finally! (Peter gets up)  
Peter: Where is everything?!?! Tell me! Where is everything!?  
Doctor: aghhhhhhhh!!!! (Puts two more tranquilizers in peter)  
Peter: Why wont you tell me!  
Doctor: What the hell! (Pours the whole bucket of tranquilizers on peter.  
Peter falls down) Finally, I think I'm going to faint!  
Peter: I don't think so.  
Doctor: Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Oh my god! (faints)  
Peter: Are you alright? (Peter hits off all the needles and they land on  
the doctor)  
Here this will make you fell better. (Peter takes a random bottle of liquid  
and pours it into the doctors mouth) There you go.  
Doctor: No! That's rat pois...( the doctor seems to be dead but he is not,  
he is lucky to survive.the substance was rat poison)  
Peter: well that's that. What the hell is this! (feels the knife and throws  
it away) what would a knife be doing in my body!  
Doctor: thank god I'm still alive! (Knife lands on the doctor and kills  
him)  
(Peter walks out the door where he sees Lois and Brian sting down)  
Lois: Peter!  
Brian: You're alive!  
Peter: Ya. How did the kids take it?  
Lois: They were okay.  
Flashback  
Int.The Griffin house  
Lois: Brian and me are taking you're father to the hospital. Stay in the  
house!  
Meg: Fine  
Chris: But there is an Evil Monkey in my Closet!  
(Meg and Lois laugh while the Evil Monkey comes out and points EVILY at  
Chris.chris runs out into the dining room and hides in a corner)  
Lois: Chris. You and you're cigarettes.  
Chris: (yells from the dining room) What cigarettes? I don't smoke!  
Lois: Chris I saw them on your bed. Don't lie!  
Chris: I'm not!  
Present  
Peter: Ya...cigarettes..  
Lois: C'mon lets go back home  
Peter: Remember that time when I was Superman?  
Flashback  
Superman: For the last time Peter I'm Superman!  
Peter: That's what they all say! Then they get high on drugs and become an  
alcoholic! Like that kid Frankie Muniz!  
Coming soon: Chapter 3 when Peter, Lois and Brian come back to their house! 


End file.
